Chariot
by thesavorofpan
Summary: MinatoxAegis Minatos has emotional problems about his new life change and Aegis trys to comfort him


Chariot.

He held the evoker in his hand. The silver gun shaped object the key to his suffering . All the pain and emotional turmoil was linked to this stupid gun shaped object! Every time he put the gun to his head and pull the trigger he experienced death. The things that came out of him was pure horror that no man should see. These Personas were one with him, in fact they were the two sides of the same coin. Every time he summon one of those horrible monster he was reminded that deep down it was part of him.

Then there was that placed called Tarturas! With those creatures called shadows that wanted only to eat you! There was blood everywhere you stepped in it, it fell from the ceiling onto you! There was no way of escaping it! That place and those creatures gave him night mares every night! He had so many near death experiences, he couldn't escaped the horrors of his new life!

Then came a potential escape for him. It came in the form Chihiro Fushimi, the second year student from student counsel. When they talked to each other no matter what it was about he would forget how the shadows sounded like. When he would hug and hold her he forgot all about how the shadows felt. When they whispered to each other they loved each other he would forgot all the horror's.

It was perfect until he had a near death experience that left him barely able to stand and the only one awake against one the most terrifying shadow he ever saw. The reaper! After that Chihiro could no longer confront him like she could. He was constantly reminded that his life was short and miscible and only seeing her gave him the idea of losing her. How would he feel if some shadow got to her? Would the big and tuff Minato be able to save her! He avoided her for he wouldn't have to think about that.

Then he met Yuko Nishiwaki and he found another escape. Seeing her made him forget that place called Tarturas! Touching her made him forget all the blood that was in there! When they made passionate love…he would forget every horror and he would be at peace. That made him want to have sex with her every time they hang out. So she got the idea that he only wanted to have sex with her! So she stopped hanging out with him, wouldn't answer his phone calls or anything.

He was the leader of the group and probably the only one who felt that way. He was alone for awhile, left alone accepted for his horrors! That did changed a bit when they went to the beach and found Yukari Takeba. When he held her on that beach he forgot every horror he had, he was finally at peace! So they started to date and he didn't care what they did just as long as he was able to hold her hand or hold her.

Accept there was one thing that ruined it. She was ashamed of him! Anywhere they went he couldn't show that they were dating! That hurt more then any shadow could hurt him and soon even if he would hold her she couldn't take away his suffering any more.

He couldn't take it anymore so one night when the rest of the group went out for Wild Duck Burger he stayed home. He slowly walked down the stairs knowing that he was going to go kill himself by jumping off the school building or Moon Light bridge. Instead he found a crying Fuuka sitting on the couch with her Laptop. He found another escape. The horrors had no effect on him then. He just had to think of Fuuka and those horrors went away.

He moved to a feeble position and started to sob.

"She was perfect." He said to himself

"She was the only one to take the horrors fully away." He said.

"Yet I betrayed her! She caught me! On Christmas day too…" he berate himself

"I was suppose to spend time with her instead I had sex with Chihiro! I let my body get control of me and I lost the one thing that could take the horrors away!" he continued to yell at himself.

He jumped of the bed and rushed to his desk.

"I never wanted this dam power! I never wanted to be there dam Leader! I don't care if the world is destroyed in the Fall! I don't care if we all die at Nxy's hand! It doesn't matter any more, I have something that will solve all the problems!" he yelled at himself, he opened the drawer and pulled out a real hand gun as he throw his evoker aside.

"I'll solve all the problem with this gun!" he declared in victory.

The door opened up and he turn to see Aegis slowly walk in.

"Minato-kun…" she said on the verge of tears.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked extremely annoyed at her.

"Don't do it…please I heard your whole story. I'm sorry you have night mares because this." She said moving closer to him.

"What the hell do you know, your just a dam robot!" he screamed at her.

"I know…" she sighed

"Dam robot with dam problems! Everyone just comes to me with their dam problems! Do they think I'm mister perfect who has no problems! To hell with all them, I just don't care anymore." He yelled at her and she took a step closer.

"So, what if the teacher you liked didn't actually like you, don't come to me with your problems because I don't know how to solve them! Why the hell did you guys let me chose how we die! Is it my responsibility?" he vented

"Did I ask for this power? Did I ask to lead this sorry group? Did I ask to see the thing I see?" he asked and she shook her head taking another step closer.

"If only I had more control I would still have Fuuka I would still have a reason to live!" he finish moving to put the gun to his head.

With surprising speed and strength Aegis had a hold of the arm with the gun. Minato tried to resist her but her hold was like iron.

"Minato-kun…" she mouthed and he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Minato-kun…" she mouthed again and his slump to the side and he dropped the gun.

"I just want it all to go away! Why wont it go away?" he asked breaking out into tears.

"Minato-kun I'll protect you from your nightmares." She said slowly embracing him in a hug.

"You can't protect me from them, you will leave just like the rest of them did." He said trying to get out of the hug.

"Remember what I said back in my room! No matter what you do or want to do I will always love you." She said breaking out into her own tears.

"I protect you Minato-kun from anything!" she said continuing to hug him.

"Aegis…" he whispered slowly returning the hug

"You're my life Minato, my reason to live I only want you to be happy." She said still crying

"I'll protect you from the nightmares, I promise they wont ever reach you again." She explained.

"Will you stay with me, I'm so scared?" he asked and she nodded.

He fell limp in her arm and she semi carried him and walked him to his bed. She placed him on his bed and lay next to him.

"I love you Minato-kun." She said looking into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes and slowly an intentional reaction to his feeling kissed her. She kissed back, his tongue slowly moving against her mechanical rubber tongue. He loved the taste of her tongue and continued to kiss her.

"I love you too my chariot." He whispered

Fin


End file.
